Angels
by andysanime
Summary: When Yugi Motou is stranded on the side of the road, someone comes and saves him but does he do it out of the kindness of his heart? Or is there a deeper, more evil meaning behind his saving Yugi?


Choices, they are perhaps the most important thing in life. People make them everyday and sometimes they don't make the smartest of choices.

Choices can be small such as choosing what you are going to wear for the day, to big and sometimes life threatening. There are many things that affect a persons choice such as; how they grew up, their environment, and even there friends can be big influences so sure, when a person makes the wrong choice one could blame these things but its not a real excuse.

People can break away from what they have been taught and what they grew up around, and they don't have to listen to their friends but they choose not to go against those things and the worse thing though, is when they don't learn from these bad choices and instead choose to repeat them over and over again in a vicious cycle.

'Again, just fantastic' a young boy with red and violet hair that has blond spiked makes and wearing a leather shirt, shorts and neck collar that has a cross hanging from it thought as with a sigh.

He is standing on the side of the road looking for any signs of a car though he doubted any would come any time soon because of the fact that he is in the desert in the middle of nowhere.

Now, one may wonder why this eighteen year-old -whom looks much younger than that- is out alone in the middle of nowhere let alone in a desert... and the answer is simple. His friend dropped him off.

No, him and his friend didn't have an argument or anything it's just something his friend has multiple times, the boy supposed his friend just found it funny, and while most would believe him to be an idiot he actually has a reason he continues to accept rides from his friend.

After only a few minutes a white convertible that has a cross hanging from the middle mirror drove up and stopped next to where he was sitting on a log.

The driver, a man with spiky white hair and brown eyes looked at the young boy with a seemingly sincere smile asked "hey, you need a ride?"

"Yes, actually I do" the boy said with a slight smile, happy that he was wrong and didn't actually have to wait as long as he had been thinking.

OK, yes he had been told many... many times not to accept rides from strangers, but considering that he is stranded in the desert and there's no telling when the next car will arrive he supposed he could make an exception.

"Hop on in than" the driver said and the boy did just that, neither one noticing that the once sunny sky turned dark and the wind started to pick up as it howled warnings to the boy, trying to warn him of a dangerous situation as the driver drove off.

"I hope you don't mind, but water is the only drink I have" the man said as he started pouring water into one of the two cups.

"Oh, not at all. In fact, water sounds absolutely wonderful right about now" the boy grinned at the man.

Being in a desert with no water, no matter how long you are there is a bad idea and it always leaves a person craving water even if they don't like drinking water.

The man sat down across the table from the boy after handing him his water and said "I'm afraid I have failed to introduce myself, I am Bakura and you are...?"

"Yes, it's funny how one forgets manners when spending any kind of time in a desert. I am Yugi" the boy, now named Yugi, said as he grabbed his glass.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Yugi. Please, treat this as your home for as long as you're here and trust that nothing bad will happen" Bakura said, getting a mysterious glint in his eye as he said this.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality!" Yugi's grin got wider, not noticing the glint in Bakura's eye nor taking the time to wonder about Bakura's last few words.

"No problem" Bakura said, than lift his glass for a toast.

"To new friends!"

"To new friends" Yugi repeated as he, too, lifted his glass than both took a sip from there waters.

A little while later of chatting and getting to know each other better, Bakura got up and said "please excuse me, I have to leave for a moment so feel free to take a look around" then left the room and went into the bathroom.

Yugi, being the curious young boy he is, decided to do as Bakura said and take a look around ignoring the voice in his head that repeated "curiosity killed the cat" over and over again.

As Yugi explored the house, Bakura looked in the bathroom cabinet and ignored all the different bottles and such he had except for one bottle that has a folded white cloth sitting by it. The bottle itself is clear and it has a white label on it, though the words were written in a language that only him and few others could read.

Bakura gained an evil smirk that seemed, scarily enough, to fit him much better than the fake smiles he had been giving Yugi did.

There is a reason he lived in the desert alone with no one around for miles, there is no one around to hear his victims screams and if someone went... missing... no one would suspect him. Sure, people may find it weird that he lived in the middle of nowhere with no one around but he could easily say that he enjoyed living away from other people and if asked if he has seen any people he could say no and no one would really question it because they would than assume that maybe the person died from heat stroke or something and the birds and other animals that lived in the desert got them and on the off chance that someone does suspect him there would be no proof he had anything to do with the persons disappearance so he would be let off scott-free anyway. Oh yes, when he chose this house he had chosen smartly. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy doing different... things...

Bakura picked up the white bottle and uncapped it, putting the cap on the counter and then picked up the cloth and put it on the opening of the bottle. He tilted the bottle so the liquid wet the cloth and let it our out until the cloth was damp.

After Bakura finished this process he left the bathroom and headed to the last room at the end of the hall knowing that is where his... guest is because that's the last room everyone visits, and it's the last room they see.

Yugi had to admit, for this being a small house it actually is really nice and has a homey feel to it. He always did like small houses...

Yugi made it to the last room at the end of the hall and opened, the door, only to be shocked as he looked at what is posted. His feet seemed to take a life of their own as he went farther into the room.

On the wall is a board, and on the board are different newspaper printings that had different stories of girls and boys that died and there were writings on some of them but his mind seemed to go dizzy as he read some of the postings as pictures of Bakura in different costumes came into mind.

There are different stories, and one of them the newspaper wasn't sure if the young girl was kidnapped or murdered, one was questioning why a dog hadn't barked and... there were just so many stories like that.

Girls and guys that were kidnapped, murdered, and even ones that just went missing when they were going for a walk... reading these things made Yugi horrified and feel sick. What was worse though, is that on some of the newspapers there were words like 'dying' and 'dead' as well as 'murdered'.

Yugi's brain is so much of a giant mess that he didn't notice Bakura come up behind him until it was too late.

Bakura quickly grabbed Yugi and put the cloth over his nose and mouth making Yugi drop his glass of water, which smashed on the floor, and try and fight back. To Yugi's credit, he really did try hard to fight against Bakura it's just... unfortunately Yugi isn't a very strong boy and because of all the struggling he had to take a big breath of air which made him breath in a lot of the fumes and than pass out which is exactly what Bakura wanted.

Bakura looked around at the surroundings as he drove, looking for his... secret place where there is one single dead tree. Not taking to long to find, he parked the car near the area and got a shovel from the car. He dug a whole near the tree, which didn't take long to dig and he walked back to the car and opened the passenger side door and took Yugi by the arms, which his wrists were tied with rope so that if he woke up he couldn't really do anything with his arms, and dragged him to the whole thinking that this had to be one of the easiest prey's he has had to date.

Unfortunately for him, he has no clue what he has just gotten himself into because of the choices he has made up to this point in time.

As he dragged Yugi, he ignored the fact that the wind seemed to pick up and he also failed to notice a group of people walk towards where he, the group all dressed in black and has serious looks on their faces and each has black glasses on so you can't see their eyes though three people really stood out.

The person in front has light blond spiked hair and the glasses hide violet eyes. His pants and shirt seem to be more form-fitting than the others.

The person on the left of the light blond is a white haired boy that looked a lot like Bakura except smaller and more innocent and if the glasses hadn't been hiding it you could see brown eyes that were wider than Bakura's which gave him a more innocent look, and his hair is also less spiky than Bakura's. He is wearing a black t-shirt and black pants that are loose-fitting.

Last, but not least on the light blond's right is another blond-haired boy that probably has the most normal hair of the group of three, and the glasses also hide his brown eyes. He is wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt.

These are the three that are the closest to Yugi as well as the leaders of the group, along with Yugi though they think of each other as family and you don't mess with anyone in this family without facing the consequences.

The group behind the three were two girls, one that looked like the light blond-haired boy except with black long hair and wearing a long black dress, and the other with long blond hair a very tight fitting black shirt that showed a bit too much cleavage and a short skirt.

Next to the black-haired girl is a tall bald guy with tattoos on the left side of his face and he is wearing a long closed black cloak so you couldn't really tell what he is wearing.

Next to the tall bald guy is is a guy wearing a black turban, what looks like a black scarf, and a black cloak that drapes over him.

Bakura dropped Yugi's arms onto the ground as he made it near the hole and took a look around, his eyes seemed to turn red showing what he really is on the inside.

akura really should have paid attention because if he did than he may have stood a bit of a chance.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, white hurricane-like pupils replaced his once violet eyes as his true form appeared in front of the walking group, now wearing a fancy black shirt and pants as well as white wings on his back.

Yugi looked at Bakura with a cold look as he said "this world may have failed you, it doesn't give the reason why" a vision came to Bakura after Bakura opened his eyes again -which he didn't remember closing- of Yugi wearing the same thing he is now except back where they had shared a cup of water together and Yugi had his hands on the table and he stared at Bakura intensely as the wind blew around viciously around him and his wings spread out a little.

"But you could have chosen, a different path, in life" Bakura was brought back to the present and each person of the group was spread out and looked at Bakura intensely, some with glares and the blond haired guy is the only one with the glasses off.

Bakura looked at each person as wind came in huge bursts off of them, blasting him with his past sins and the pain and hurt of all the people that he has hurt, that he has betrayed and lied to.

Not being able to take much of it anymore, Bakura put his hands on his ears and screamed a little only to take them off when Yugi and the group walked closer to Bakura, the sun no longer there and the sky turning blood red and dark clouds coming to cover the sky as if it is going to start pouring rain.

Bakura faced the whole and Yugi walked up to him and turned him around with one hand.

"I trusted you to help me, and you have betrayed that trust intending to do to me what you have done to others before me. You make people trust you, only to betray them later... you have made your choice and now you must deal with the consequences" Yugi said coldly and Bakura backed up and tried to come up with something to say though he could only open and close his mouth with no words coming out.

Behind him white spirits of all the people he has hurt and betrayed came up from the ground, finally after all these years getting justice as they started flying around Bakura and 'attacking' him.

Bakura tried to get away, but failed as Yugi and the group stared at the scene play out with no emotion on their faces.

As Bakura moved back and moved his arms in front of his face his insides started showing until he exploded though nothing human such as blood, guts, and heart showed. It was just wind and ashes scattered the ground along with some black feathers.

The group turned away and headed to their next destination.

The two girls, the bald haired guy, and the guy with the turban stood on the roof of their new 'victim' as the blond haired guy hide behind a tree with a walkie-talkie watching as the victim came out of the house. The guy looked exactly like Yugi except with more blond in his hair and sharper eyes.

He is wearing an all leather outfit with buckles everywhere and he put on black sunglasses.

The group on the roof started to walk while Yugi sat on the motorcycle behind the light-blond haired guy.

Yugi whispered something to the light blond-haired boy so quietly that the words couldn't be made out and the boy nodded.

The white haired-boy took pictures of their next 'victim' for their records as the man went into his jeep.

When the man left, the light blond-haired boy left soon after going behind the jeep and the process repeats itself in a never ending cycle.

Authors Note: OK, so I know that these things usually are at the top but I decided to put this on the bottom to not bug you guys so early so you can read. If you haven't figured it out, this is basically the Music Video for the song "Angels" by Within Temptation and if you have never seen it or heard the song you should. It's an amazing song and music video.

I know the ending where I try and introduce some of the characters (Mai, Ishizu, Marik, so on and so forth) probably messed it up but oh well. I know that in some parts, especially the ending Bakura was OOC especially since I can't really see him getting scared or even acting it so I apologize... please don't hurt me XD.

I know I'll have some questions like 'why didn't you use Ryou instead of Yugi?' well, I'll answer that right now. It's because I didn't want to =P... lol OK I'm just kidding... kinda... but seriously when I thought of this I thought Yugi instantly and I was stuck on either Bakura or Yami as the bad guys (the one in the beginning and the one we can assume is a bad guy at the end) and I just decided to do Bakura first. Umm yea, I believe that's all I have to address sooo yeaaa, hope you enjoyed ^.^'. Oh! I will admit that I changed some things (very slight so I doubt anyone noticed) and the reason I didn't add Yugi having a hat is because one of my friends thought it was a bad idea (or at least thought any Yugioh character having a cowboy hat is a bad idea as well as a hat is a bad idea in general) so while Yugi has one in the original version that I have written, I just decided to do away with it =P.

Now seriously, this is the end and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
